1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clipboards, and more particularly, to a clipboard with mounting accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100219312 A1, published on Sep. 2, 2010 to Johnson, et al. for Item Holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Johnson, et al. teaches an item holder that includes a hanger and a holder. The hanger includes a hanger body, a protrusion and one or more apertures. The holder includes a holder body, a receiving slot, a securing mechanism, tabs, a holder member and an end-piece. The holder is configured to detachably couple to the hanger. In some embodiments, the securing mechanism includes fingers/wedges, which secure the protrusion in place and are released using the tabs. The holder, specifically the holder member, is also configured to hold an item.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030102341 A1, published on Jun. 5, 2003 to Iitsuka for a mechanism for engaging portable equipment against a belt clip. However, it differs from the present invention because Iitsuka teaches an engaging mechanism of a system in which the flange-like protrusion at the portable equipment is engaged with or locked to an engaging part at a belt clip, wherein both fitting and removing for the portable equipment are simplified. The system such that the flange at the portable equipment is constituted by the disc and the annular frame, the protrusion directed inwardly from the annular frame with its circumferential sides being applied as slant surfaces; the engaging plate of the belt clip is provided with the engaging part comprised of the frame and the front plate formed with the U-shaped recess, the engaging plate is constituted by the cantilever beam defined by the slit, the extremity end of the beam is formed with the claw with its upper side being applied as the slant surface; when the flange is fitted into the engaging part, the claw is fitted inside the annular frame to apply a locked state, and when the portable equipment is turned by 180 degree, the protrusion causes the claw to be retracted and releases the locked state.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,606 B2 (and Patent Application Publication No. 20080237282 A1, published on Oct. 2, 2008), issued to Sin on Nov. 16, 2010 for a belt clip for detachably fixing cellular phone. However, it differs from the present invention because Sin teaches a belt clip for detachably fixing a cellular phone, which comprises a body which has an accommodating part provided in the interior of the same and having an opened upper side, and a guide groove provided at a front side of the same for guiding accommodating into the accommodating part; and at least one stopper which is integrally formed at an inner side of the body and has a certain elastic force for preventing an escape of the accommodated engaging protrusion. It is possible to engage and disengage the cellular phone or the cellular phone casing to/from the belt clip, and the construction is simple. Springs are not used, and a belt clip for cellular phone can be manufactured.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,051 B2 issued to Chee on Jun. 14, 2005 for a protective case for use with a belt. However, it differs from the present invention because Chee teaches a protective case that may be used with or without a belt clip. A recess is formed in the inside surface of rear panel of the case, with a corresponding slight, smooth bubble formed on the outside surface of the rear panel. The bubble of the recess has a through-bore. A nut is embedded into the recess and held in place by a backing affixed to the inside surface of the rear panel. A threaded post with a head may be threaded into the nut in the recess. The case is then easily captured in the belt clip by sliding the post into a groove on the clip. If the user desires to use the protective case without the belt clip, the post is easily removed from the rear panel, leaving only the slightly raised, smooth bubble.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,372 B2 issued to Enkerlin, et al. on Sep. 7, 2004 for a belt clip apparatus for portable electronic device. However, it differs from the present invention because Enkerlin, et al. teaches a belt clip apparatus for releasably holding a portable device on a user's apparel having a base member with a latch opening for receiving a lock pin projecting from the portable device, a clip for securing the base member to the wearer's apparel, and a latch member movably mounted in the base member for movement between a first position locking the lock pin in the latch opening, and a released position permitting the lock pin to be removed from the latch opening. A manually operable actuator linked to the latch member can be actuated by a user to move the latch member between the locked and released positions. The actuator is moved in a generally horizontal direction transverse to the hanging direction in order to release the latch member. A biasing device biases the latch member towards the locked position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,745 B1 issued to Taylor, et al. on Jun. 17, 2003 for a removable belt clip. However, it differs from the present invention because Taylor, et al. teaches an attachment device for attaching an implement, such as a knife, pager, telephone or the like onto a belt or other garment. The device includes a clip assembly for attachment to the belt, and includes a slot having an end portion circular in shape with a radius larger than the width of the slot. A pin fits into the slot only when at least one flat surface on the neck portion of the pin is parallel to one edge of the slot. The pin is allowed to rotate via the circular shape and the pin having a stem diameter corresponding the circular shape. This provides a locking mechanism where the narrower width of the slot prevents the pin from exiting the slot unless the instrument is turned a specific angle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,863 B2 issued to Porper on Feb. 18, 2003 for a billiards chalk assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Porper teaches a billiards chalk assembly including a clip, a billiards chalk holder releasably attached to the clip, and billiards chalk insertable into the holder. The clip includes a base having a retention slot formed thereon for securing the billiard chalk holder. A plate is pivotally attached to the base opposite the chalk holder. A spring is interposed between the base and the plate to maintain the plate in a biased closed position. The retention slot is defined by a lip extending inwardly from a lower edge of the base and forming a groove and an open-faced slot. The chalk holder includes an extension having a post, which is insertable into the open-faced slot, and an outwardly extending ridge, which is insertable into the groove of the retention slot. A locking mechanism is engageable with the chalk holder and releasably locks the chalk holder in place.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,996 B1 issued to Liang on Dec. 22, 1998 for a mobile telephone hanging device. However, it differs from the present invention because Liang teaches a mobile telephone hanging device which includes a base plate, a clamping plate hinged to the base plate for fastening it to the user's belt, a hanging plate fixedly secured to the mobile telephone and having a grooved hanging rod for fastening to the base plate, the base plate having a smoothly curved rib for hanging the hanging rod of the hanging plate and an elongated movable plate for stopping the hanging rod of the hanging plate in the engaged position, and two push rods controlled to release the elongated movable plate from the hanging rod of the hanging plate for permitting the hanging plate to be disconnected from the base plate.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,102 B1 issued to Saarikko, et al. on Jan. 28, 1997 for an attachment device for a mobile station. However, it differs from the present invention because Saarikko, et al. teaches a device to be used with a mobile station, comprising a body to be attached e.g. to a belt with an attachment plate and a fastener attached to the mobile station with a fitting piece. The body includes control flanges bent inward from two opposite sides and from below to guide the fastener, which comprises a neck and a wider end consisting of a flange placed behind the guide flanges. The body also includes a projection or a similar structure acting against a spring force, resisting the upward movement of the fastener when said fastener is in the locked position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,586 B1 issued to Hagino on Jan. 12, 1988 for a swivel fastening device. However, it differs from the present invention because Hagino teaches a swivel fastening device for removably connecting two objects together in such manner that, once the connection is made, the objects may swivel with respect to one another to a considerable degree without detachment from one another; a swivel attachment involving a belt carried element which is removably engageable with a case carrying element, the case carrying element engageable and disengageable with the belt carrying element only when the case is in a vertical, inverted position, all other engaged positions retaining a solid interconnection between the belt element and the case element; a case element having an enlarged headed post and two spaced apart pins thereon engageable with two channels in a belt carried element operable to provide a swivel attachment effective over a large arcuate angle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,794 B1 issued to Horton, Jr., et al. on Dec. 13, 1983 for a portable fastening device. However, it differs from the present invention because Horton, Jr., et al. teaches a portable two-part fastening device having a female section including a keyhole, a spring within the female section, and a ridge supported by the spring, an open channel in the female section contiguous with the narrow dimension of the keyhole, and means for mounting the female section to one part of the device. A male section comprises a button larger than the keyhole but having a width less than the open channel, with a flattened stud connecting said button to the other part of the two devices. The button has an indentation on the outer face thereof of a geometrical configuration so as to mate with the ridge on the spring. The narrow dimension of the stud has a width less than the narrow dimension of the keyhole whereby the button and the stud may be positioned such that the button passes through the open slot and the stud passes through the narrow dimension of the keyhole with the spring exerting a biasing force against the face of the button hole so that the button and stud are maintained within the female portion.
Applicant believes that other references correspond to U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D318608 B1 issued to Schenker on Jul. 30, 1991 for a fastening clip for planks, clipboards, or the like; U.S. Pat. No. D301489 B1 issued to Aquila, et al. on Jun. 6, 1989 for a clipboard for shopping cart push bar; U.S. Pat. No. D296156 B1 issued to Deany, et al. on Jun. 14, 1988 for a golf ball marker holder; and U.S. Pat. No. D273002 B1 issued to Schafer on Mar. 13, 1984 for a note clipboard for an automobile visor.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to GB Patent No. 2276348 issued to Starling on Sep. 28, 1994 for a bracket-mounted clipboard. However, it differs from the present invention because Starling teaches a clipboard comprising a body having a socket and a separable mounting bracket having two tongues of different length, each of which tongues is complementary to the socket. When the shorter tongue is engaged in the socket the bracket is adapted to be mounted to a shopping trolley (i.e. either with the edge rail of the basket engaged between lugs and the longer tongue, and with the longer tongue itself resting on the inner surface of the basket to stabilize the clipboard against tilting; or with the tongue engaged with a dedicated complementary formation on the trolley). When the longer tongue is engaged with the socket the bracket is adapted to cooperate with a complementary further bracket, which may be secured to a wall by adhesive. In this configuration the lugs may serve as a pencil holder. An embodiment is shown in which the tongued bracket is provided with a cord loop whereby the clipboard may be worn round the neck of a user.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.